


Amor Incondicional

by Vany5ita



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vany5ita/pseuds/Vany5ita
Summary: Thor está un poco distraído y Loki convertirá a su rubio en una rana, para averiguar que es lo que tiene
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Amor Incondicional

**# thorkiamigosecreto2019**

_**Para: Roxan Fox**_

* * *

Loki estaba demasiado enojado no quería escuchar razones, ¿De nuevo Thor le había fallado ?, Ya había sido varias veces que Thor había olvidado de sus citas y no asistió y siempre fue lo mismo, que olvidó, que pasó las horas y ni cuenta se dio . Estaba tan molesto que cuando regresó al Reino y se encontró con un sonriente Thor, su rabia volvió pues nadie nunca lo había dejado plantado, siempre fue él el de los berrinches y ver al rubio bien feliz y conversando con sus amigos Fandral, Hogun y volstagg , recientemente volvió a su rabia bullir el Rubio ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había llegado - así que sin más, conjuro un hechizo que terminó convirtiéndose en una rana a el rubio. La rana iba de un lado a otro rogandole a Loki que lo devolviera a su forma, pero Loki conjuro un hechizo y desapareció.

❄❄❄❄

* * *

Mientras tanto Thor, estaba tan confundido no sabía el porqué del actuar del pelinegro, estaba saltando a sus aposentos y no lo había encontrado, fue al comedor y al jardín y tampoco estaba allí, luego grabé que Loki siempre que se enojaba se iba a la biblioteca pues siempre era el último lugar donde lo buscaba. Fue dando saltos rápidos porque quería llegar rápido pues no aguantaba más estar convertido en una rana, así que cuando llegué a la biblioteca salto directamente encima del libro que el pelinegro estaba leyendo, este dio un grito para nada masculino y luego se rescompuso y termino fulminando con su mirada. Loki por favor devuelveme a mi forma original ―suplicaba la rana― no se lo que he hecho mal o porque de tu actitud. Loki sonrió y le dijo ¿en serio? Thor, Estuve esperándote por dos horas Thor, dos malditas horas en midgar y nunca aparecieron ... la pobre rana no sabía qué hacer pues recientemente se acordó que Loki prometió llevarlo a uno de sus lugares favoritos en la tierra y el por su falta de concentración se había olvidado. No ... no fue mi culpa Loki, no fue mi culpa qué estos últimos días me he estado olvidando de todo, es tu culpa Loki ―decía una alterada rana ... tienes tu culpa de todo lo que me ha pasado en estas últimas semanas y ni cuenta te he dado "Decía la rana cabizbaja" Mi culpa respondió a Loki alterado, pues no he sido el que en estas últimas semanas se ha olvidado de su pareja, últimamente huyes de mi y por último te ha olvidado de todas las veces que te he dicho que vamos a citas ... Y claro llegué y te veo muy feliz y campante riendo con tus amigotes ", porque si es tu culpa declaró la rana mientras bajaba saltando de donde estaba, tu ni siquiera te he dado cuenta de nada, lloriqueo la rana. Y ahora me ha convertido en esta cosa horrible, si algo le llega a pasar al bebé que llevo dentro del odiore por siempre ... dijo la rana mientras daba un salto más largo y salía de la biblioteca. Thoooooor espera - dijo Loki, mientras corría a alcanzar a la rana, salió pero ya era tarde la rana se había ido y Loki se quedó estático, pues ahora comprendió sus cambios de humor de Thor ... sonrió como un maniático mientras conjuraba un hechizo de rastreo ... No tardo mucho tiempo cuando encontré, la pequeña rana estaba en el jardín ... Loki se le dejó viendo mientras conjuraba el hechizo que podría transformar a un Thor de rana en humano. La rana estaba saltando cuando tenía la magia de Loki fluir, cerró los ojos un momento y para cuando abrió la era de nuevo él mismo. T ... hor, por que no me dijiste que un alterado Loki, te hubieras convertido en nada si lo hubiera sabido, susurraba mientras se acercaba un poco más al rubio específicamente sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, odiaba estar así, odiaba estar vulnerable pues con ese nombre que salió de la boca de Loki, su mundo temblar pues Loki era de esas personas que nunca pedía perdón por nada. Vamos Thor decia Loki agarrando por la cintura al rubio mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla, tenemos mucho de que hablar y tienes que explicarme el porqué del que no me dijiste nada, le susurraba al oído. El pelinegro conjuro un hechizo y en menos de un minuto ya estaban en sus aposentos. Empezó Thor comenzó a relatarle al pelinegro todo lo sucedido ... Se consideró tan abochornado porque nunca se le podría pensar que él, todo un mastodonte podría embarazarse, más aún sus amigos se burlarian de él, por lo que pensaban que Loki sería el que iba a traer la vida a sus hijos. Loki estaba incrédulo, pues muy pocas veces consideró dudar al fortachon, nunca le importó el que dirán pero tal vez por las hormonas estaba actuando así, se quedó un momento callado pensando que era la mejor forma de enfrentar la situación. ―Thor se quedo ansioso pues pocas veces el pelinegro, se quedaba callado, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba analizando la todo―. Loki Sonrio, su rubio estaba en cinta y eso era lo mejor que pudo haber tenido pasado, comenzó a pedirle disculpas por haberlo transformado en rana e inmediatamente conjuro un hechizo para ver que todo este en orden ... al escuchar el latido del corazón de aquella persona que ya cargaba el rubio en su vientre, supo que podría hacer todo lo posible para que ambos estuvieran bien, nada malo le pasaría a su Rubio o conocer al Dios del engano en su máximo esplendor, por que él, no solo era un Díos, era un hechicero y si por alguna razón alguien intentaba burlarse de su Rubio o de él, juró que conjuraria hechizos para que aprendan su lección y nunca más se atrevan a faltar el respeto a su Rey, por que Thor embarazado o no, seguía siendo su Rey. Thor se había tomado tan afortunado de que loki no había tomado a mal la situación del embarazo. Y se alegro cuando supo que su consorte pensaba conjurar hechizos si alguien intenta burlarse de él, eso le dio más tranquilidad. nada malo le pasaría a su Rubio o conocerian al Dios del engano en su máximo esplendor, por que él, no solo era un Díos, era un hechicero y si por alguna razón alguien intentaba burlarse de su Rubio o de él, juró que conjuraria hechizos para que aprendan su lección y nunca más se atrevan a faltar el respeto a su Rey, por qué Thor embarazado o no, seguía siendo su Rey. Thor se había tomado tan afortunado de que loki no había tomado a mal la situación del embarazo. Y se alegro cuando supo que su consorte pensaba conjurar hechizos si alguien intenta burlarse de él, eso le dio más tranquilidad. nada malo le pasaría a su Rubio o conocerian al Dios del engano en su máximo esplendor, por que él, no solo era un Díos, era un hechicero y si por alguna razón alguien intentaba burlarse de su Rubio o de él, juró que conjuraria hechizos para que aprendan su lección y nunca más se atrevan a faltar el respeto a su Rey, por qué Thor embarazado o no, seguía siendo su Rey. Thor se había tomado tan afortunado de que loki no había tomado a mal la situación del embarazo. Y se alegro cuando supo que su consorte pensaba conjurar hechizos si alguien intenta burlarse de él, eso le dio más tranquilidad. juró que conjuraria hechizos para que aprendan su lección y nunca más se atrevan a faltar el respeto a su Rey, por qué Thor embarazado o no, seguía siendo su Rey. Thor se había tomado tan afortunado de que loki no había tomado a mal la situación del embarazo. Y se alegro cuando supo que su consorte pensaba conjurar hechizos si alguien intenta burlarse de él, eso le dio más tranquilidad. juró que conjuraria hechizos para que aprendan su lección y nunca más se atrevan a faltar el respeto a su Rey, por qué Thor embarazado o no, seguía siendo su Rey. Thor se había tomado tan afortunado de que loki no había tomado a mal la situación del embarazo. Y se alegro cuando supo que su consorte pensaba conjurar hechizos si alguien intenta burlarse de él, eso le dio más tranquilidad.

❄❄❄❄

Estuvieron más tiempo de lo normal en la habitación, Loki conjurando hechizos para que el rubio pueda escuchar el corazón de su pequeño latir. Ambos estaban Felices, Thor se quito un peso de encima al decirle todo al pelinegro y Loki estaba feliz porque hasta que llegó a pensar que el embarazado sería él.


End file.
